Morganville Prep
by SweetEcuarican12
Summary: Shane usedto bullying Claire when they were younger, and she left Morganville. What happens if she comes back really pretty, with a boyfriend, and a vampire, but she doesn't remember anything. What will happen to Shane and Claire; will get together?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

**Shane POV.**

Another vacation over, I'm going back to school, Morganville Prep. It's a boring hell hole. Michael was mad because I used to bullying this girl, Claire, he liked, but she was ugly. I AM SO PISSED!

**Claire POV.**

I am going to another freakin' school. I'm just happy my boyfriend, Jake, will come with me. We are both Vamps and walking lunch isn't good.

**Shane POV.**

In assembly, the principal said "Hello everyone. We have to new students in our family" some family "I hope you can treat them well"

In Science, I saw this hot girl, might as well introduce myself. I said "Hey, My name is Shane" She said "Sup" She is cool. She had a purple tank top, black leather jacket, long brown hair and eyes, black skinny jeans, and boots. I recognized her from somewhere. Mr. Stupid said "Today, we have a new student" yea, we know that "Her name is … wait come here" She went to the front, all the guys whistled including me. When the teacher wasn't looking she stuck the finger. We cracked up. "Say your name." "Sup, My name is Claire Danvers" What! That's CLAIRE! I look at Michael whose mouth was wide open. I used to bullying this girl. I saw her outside saying hi to this guy I saw in Math, Jake. They kissed and you see is his hands in her shirt. That got me mad. Was I jealous? Hell NOOOO! I'm not jealous. That's when I marched away, thinking if she was for real.

_**Chapter 2**_

**Jake POV.**

I saw this guy checking my girl out. I was going to rearrange his face. Until I saw my Claire, I said "hey this schoo..." she interrupted by kissing me.

**Claire POV**

This is too weird. I saw this crazy hot guy named Shane. This guy, Shane, seems so familiar. But I don't care. I saw this crazy hot guy named Shane. He said hi. I know I seen him from somewhere; I just know it. Do I love him? NOOOO! I love Jake. Besides, Shane is a human, and I'm a vamp.


	2. whoop!

Chapter 2

Jake POV.

I saw this guy checking my girl out. I was going to rearrange his face. Until I saw my Claire, I said "hey this schoo..." she interrupted by kissing me.

Claire POV

This is too weird. I saw this crazy hot guy named Shane. This guy, Shane, seems so familiar. But I don't care. I saw this crazy hot guy named Shane. He said hi. I know I seen him from somewhere; I just know it. Do I love him? NOOOO! I love Jake. Besides, Shane is a human, and I'm a vamp.

Sorry about chapter 2

Chapter 3

Shane POV

I met up with Michael and Eve, Mikey's girlfriend. "Yo, did you that" I said. Eve said "See WHAT!" Mike said "There is a new girl in school her name is Claire, but we know her, by…" I interrupted because I was afraid he would say I bullied her. "We know her because we saw her before" "Wait! Did you say Claire like Claire Danvers." She said. How did she know Claire? Eve came 3 years ago. I said "Yeah" "Did she come with a hot guy named Jake?" I said again "Yeah." "I have to go ok" She said and she ran down the hall. What was that about?

Eve POV

Shane told me Claire, my best friend came with her bf, Jake. We are all vamps, but she doesn't Shane bullied her. I need to find her. I saw Jake making out with Claire and his hands in her shirt. I said hey. They kissed more.

Shane POV

Claire and I have Health Class. The teacher said "I am very happy to announce that you a new project. You and a partner that I pick out have to live with each other for 5 months. See how that person is". I hope I get paired up with Claire

Claire POV

My heart sunk when Jake and Monica got paired. I got paired with Shane. Jake called and said Prom is in 2 days and asked me to go and I said YES.

Shane POV.

I got paired up with CLAIRE! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! I told her to live in my room. I am going to ask her to prom.


	3. Kiss, Prom, and Truth

Shane POV

The doorbell rang and I saw a very sad Claire. It seems like she was crying. I showed her around the house, but when she made it to the second floor she bursted out crying. I wonder what happened. I asked her "what is wrong Claire" She said "Jake broke up with me and he asked me to prom and now he said he was going with another girl." Now I was PISSSED, but it's my moment to ask her to prom. "Hey Claire want to go to with" "No one asked you?" I said "No" She said "YES!" and she hugged me. Then out of the blue she kissed me.

Claire POV

I was kissing Shane and it felt like fireworks in my head. Shane said "Claire, I like you, but if you just want to be..." I kissed him again. I said "I like you too." Shane said "Claire, I need to tell you something." UH OH! "I know Shane what you did to me when I was little. That is why I was crying because I thought you didn't like me, but I did. I remembered a few hours ago. Shane I need to tell you something" Should I tell him? YES! NO! "What?" he said with concern on his face. "I LIKKE YOU" now that was retarted. He just kissed me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 5

Shane POV.

When I was walking to school, and I noticed that Michael was talking to Claire, and Claire blushed. I felt I was going to punch a hole in the concrete. They went to the park together. I went …. Sneaking. Michael and Claire reached an abandoned house and they went inside. Once they got into the Dark living room, they held hands and said "Let's practice." Then they said together "EGO dico super meus quod stipatio veneficus vox per is basium EGO propinquus is voco" (the translation: I call upon my and a following witch powers, and with this kiss I close this summoning) I walked out and I didn't notice something. The lights flickered, things floated and I was floating. I got so mad, rain was pouring, thunder and lightning was there, and a tornado was there. When Michael realized I was there, he came to me and begged for forgiveness. But I saw Claire blushing; ok now I'm pissed. I punched Michael, and I asked Claire what was going on. And she said " Shane, we're vamps, but a different type." I asked " why did you guys kiss. " she said we're witches Shane. And you are too."

Sorry, it's so short, but 7th grade is hard, so… uhhh… yea. Peace. OH Review.


	5. Chapter 5

Shane POV

What! I'm a WITCH! I said "What are you talking about?" She said "I mean Mike and I knew each other more than Amelie has been a vamp. You think everyone you know don't have their secrets." WTF! "Mike is a witch." Claire giggled and then her eyes went wide and said "Shane you punched him. OMG! We better run" I went cold and said "No! I don't want to go to prom with you freak." She looked broken hearted and she tried to hug me, but I slapped her. She became mad, but something about her just changed. Then her clothes changed from her regular clothes into a very short black skirt and her red shirt was only covering her boobs and she had black combat boots. Her Brown hair went from a ponytail to loose but it was longer. When she lifted her head her skin was tan and her eyes were green. Michael came to me and yelled "Get out Shane! You got her mad and sad! She will go crazy." But I stayed where I was. She was on Fire literally. Then a necklace came on her neck, a bracelet appeared on her wrist. She was looking at me and she was looking at me. She said "This is the real me." she said, I punched her which only got her very angry "Get away from me freak." And I slapped her. She went to the tree and she came to me with red eyes and punched me. Then she floated to the air and she let out fire all over the place. Then next thing I know I'm trying to find Claire in a forest fire. Then I hear Jake yelling "Claire!" and then I see Michael running with his eyes gray. Then I see Claire hanging on a tree. Jake says "EGO sum dico totus meus vox! (Translation: I am calling all my powers!) HE went to go get her and he jumped and caught her when she fell. He kissed her on the lips and she woke up and kissed him back. I went running and punched him. He went all the way to the street and I created a Lightning storm. Claire went back to being unconscious. Then I went to kiss her and she changed back to herself, and she said "I love Jake." And she saw I was there then she said "Get away from me. You…" Then I kissed her and she lifted up and said "you called me a freak and I'm going to prom with Jake." That broke my heart. Jake came up to me and said "Get away from my girl. Touch her and trust me you'll regret it. Don't you see Claire and I are meant to be together? So get away." Then he took Claire in his arms and ran.

Claire POV

I woke up in Jake's room and naked under the covers. Only thing I remember was getting real mad. I felt powerful. OMG, I think I changed to my true form. I go real weird. Jake came in the room, but he changed to his true form. He is mega hot like that. He said "Hey. How are you?" I said "I'm ok. What happened?" He said "You went crazy. Want me to show you?" He placed his hands on my hips and kissed me.

_Let's practice." Michael and I said. Then we said together "EGO dico super meus quod stipatio veneficus vox per is basium EGO propinquus is voco" (the translation: I call upon my and a following witch powers, and with this kiss I close this summoning) I didn't notice Shane there. The lights flickered, things floated and he was floating. He looked mad, rain was pouring, thunder and lightning was there, and a tornado was there. When Michael and I realized Shane was there, Mike went to Shane and begged for forgiveness. But he saw me blushing. He punched Michael, and he asked me what was going on. And I said "Shane, we're vamps, but a different type." He asked "why did you kiss." I said "we're witches Shane. And you are too." He said "What are you talking about?" I said "I mean Mike and I knew each other more than Amelie has been a vamp. You think everyone you know don't have their secrets." I giggled because I liked Michael's kiss then I realized that he punched Mike and I said "Shane you punched him. OMG! We better run" I went cold and he said "No! I don't want to go to prom with you freak." He looked broken hearted and I tried to hug him, but he slapped me. I became mad. My necklace appeared on my neck, a bracelet appeared on my wrist. I was looking at him. I said "This is the real me." she said, He punched me and he told me "Get away from me freak." And He slapped me._

I can't believe Shane said that. I do like him, but he called me a freak. I love Jake. I will not bother Shane. He doesn't like me. He lied to me, so forget him. I asked "Jake, um… why am I naked?" He blushed "Um. I was trying to heal you, and I still… love you." I jumped on him and said "I love you too, but why did you break up with me." He looked at me confused. I told him what happened, and he said "It's Shane!" I kissed him and he kissed me back. Then I was trying to block Shane out of my head. Jake asked "Claire do you still want to go to Prom with me" I said "hell, yeah" I kissed him and he grabbed my waist, and I realized we are in Jake's campus room, and Jake and Shane shared a room. Oh man I am naked in Jake's room oh well. I asked "Jake, Can I get my clothes back." Jake said "Yeah, sure, but I can I have a kiss?" I said "Yea." I kissed him and Shane walked in. Jake grabbed me and I kept kissing him. I don't care about Shane. I asked Jake "I don't need clothes. I want to be my original form." I changed to my original form with my clothes. Shane went to Jake and punched him; he was telling me he was sorry. I went to Jake and kissed him full on, and he groaned. Shane pulled me off Jake and kissed me and slapped him. I said "Jake, I'll come back. You know when you're hungry." I smiled and left.

Chapter 6

Shane POV.

I walked in on Jake and Claire kissing. I wanted to punch Jake so badly. So I did and I kissed Claire, but it seems like I wasn't there. So I walked to school, and I saw Claire and Jake kissing. I was trying not feeling mad but I was, and I created a lightning storm. I saw Claire jump on Jake's back and he carried her to class, with Claire laughing. I wasn't going to school today.

When I got from School, and I said I don't have a date and prom is a few days away. I asked this girl, and I asked to Prom and she said yes. I wasn't very happy about it though. All I want is Claire, but she doesn't like me. Maybe I'll have a party, and I will invite Claire. 

Claire POV

I walked to my locker and noticed every boy is staring at me. I smiled at them and they seemed cute when they smiled back. And then I scared them by changing to my mean and bad self and they'd run. I went to get my books, and I found an invitation. I feel like partying. I might as well go. So I went to Shane's because I still have the project. I might as well do a little flirting. I knocked on the door, and I saw Shane open the door. I smiled and he seemed disappointed. I went inside and said "Do you still want to get to know me partner?" He said "I don't know, do you want to get know me?" I felt sad for him, but he called me a freak. I said "Shane I do it's just…" He said "It's what Claire. I know you're destined to be with Jake." I am surprised he knew about it "How did you find out." "Jake told me" I said "Well I am still supposed to live here." He said "Yeah, but-" I said "I still don't know if he is him. But I understand if you don't like me so. But it was your fault you called me a freak." He said, looking mad "you told me I was a witch." I said "Well, you asked. It's your fault I got mad so you are to blame." He slapped me, and it hurt like hell. I think I turned back to normal. He looked like he regretted it. I said "I wanted to tell you, that if you get to know me, maybe you like me, but now I hate you. You call me a freak; hurt me both physically and emotionally. You're lucky I don't call Jake." Then I cried and ran upstairs. I climbed out a window and got on the roof. Then I created a lightning storm. Then I said " Forget him" Then I jumped off.


	6. Chapter 6

I am so sorry I didn't update in a while. I had so many projects that it wasn't even funny. I passed them all. I will try to update in a few days. Thanks who all reviewed. Merry Christmas

Shane POV

I felt really bad. I can't believe I said that to Claire. I went to say sorry, but all I found the window open. A few seconds later, I heard a thunder, and I knew who caused it. I hurt Claire AGAIN! I went downstairs, grabbed my coat and ran outside. I kept on yelling "Claire!" I did it, until I saw a person walking that looks like Claire. She started to run but I ran faster. I don't know what language I said it in, but I said "STOP!" Then I felt like I was changing. I felt different. I yelled even louder "STOP!" Claire stopped in her tracks, she turned around and she looked like she seen a ghost. She came closely saying it's you. I said "Yea, it's me. Are you ok?" My voice is deeper. Then all of sudden, Claire passed out. What just happened? I can't leave her here. I run home as fast as I can. Once I got to the Glass House, and straight to my room. I put Claire on my bed, and start to see if she has a pulse. I thought it Jake kissed and she came back to life, might as well try. I gather her in my arms, put a hand behind her head, and pressed my lips against hers. I love this and her. I can't believe I bullied her. She is so perfect. Once she woke up, she was groaning and giggling. She came up for air, and she saw me. She said "I'm sorry. I didn't know it was you." I said "Why do you keep saying that?" She whispered something, but I couldn't hear her. I said "What?" She said "You're the one I'm destined with." I was so happy she said that. I smiled and said "I kinda knew already." She asked "How?" I said, grinning "I just knew." She giggled. I asked "What about tomorrow? Are you going to go with Jake to Prom?" She lost her smile and said "I don't know." I felt worried about Jake. I asked "What is Jake?" She said "He is a Siren, but a guy not a girl." I asked "Can he make you love him?" She whispered "Yes." Ok, now I'm seriously worried. He might take Claire away from me. I need to know if felt the same way about me. I need to fight for her, but I need to know. "Claire? Do you like me?" I asked hoping she said yes. She took a long time answering "I don't know. You called me a freak. You hurt my feelings. What do you want me to say?" I said "I want you to say yes." She said "Yes, I do like you." I want her say I love me. I asked "Do you love me?" She was shocked at my question. She blushed and whispered "Yes." I grabbed her and kissed her again. She pulled away and asked "Do you still want to know about me?" I grinned and said "Yes." And I asked "What are you?" She said "I don't really know, but I know I do a lot like read others minds but not witches, I can change the weather, I can break or put things together without touching them, and I know that I do anything, but I'm not a siren." She asked "Do you know that you are in your original form?" I said "Yes." Then she jumped on me and kissed me. WOW! I liked Claire, not even liked Claire. I LOVED HER. But the idea of HIM! It gave me a headache. I told Claire "Why don't go to prom with me?" "You didn't ask anyone?" "Yes" "Then no."

CHAPTER 7

Claire POV

He liked me, and he had the nerve to ask someone else. I was so pissed, that I bet my eyes were on fire. He looked at my expression and he looked seriously scared. He started saying "Claire…" I knew I had to calm down. I snapped at Shane "OUT!" and I added in a calmer tone "please I am so tired. I need to go to bed." "Well get changed and we sleep in my bed." Shane suggested. I was caught off guard, but I didn't refuse. I got changed and got into Shane's bed. It smelled just like him. While I was changing, Shane took a shower. Five minutes later, he came back and got into the bed. He was doing to my neck, and it was sending shivers down. Shane said "Claire, you do know that I won't let anyone hurt you, you know that right?" "Yeah, I know." I told him. A few minutes later I got a text from Eve. It said:

_Claire, he's back._

I knew who she was talking about. She was talking about …Kevin.


	7. Chapter 7

**DaYlight Savings Time**

Have you ever noticed when it was fall or winter, the night arrived quicker than when it was summer time? Don't your parents set your clocks one hour back in fall and one hour forward in spring? This is an interesting process that our wonderful earth goes through every single year. The name of this process is DAYLIGHT SAVINGS TIME! It is when we set our time back an hour in the fall and set an hour forward in the spring. This year, Daylight Savings time starts on Sunday, March 10 and ends Sunday, November 3. Daylight Savings Time can help us economically and the government.

This very interesting idea has helped us economically ever since 1895. It helps us economically because when there is more sunlight, the less we pay for the light bill. In fact, I found records that say that we pay less during the spring and summer, and we pay more in the fall and winter. Also the U.S government also has less to pay like us, but still just like that they can still earn a lot of from it. Also many countries earn a lot more money because they have just 6 months of summer and 6 months of winter.

Daylight Savings Time is an interesting process that our wonderful earth goes through every single year and this can help us economically. Since this year, Daylight Savings time starts on Sunday, March 10 and ends Sunday, November 3, we will have a lot of time to prepare ourselves. Let's just hope we can save a lot more money this year.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry everyone that I haven't updated in a VERRRRRYYYY LONG time. I have been really busy with school and sports. No I haven't forgotten about you guys. Sorry about the daylight savings thing that was for my newspaper article. I must have switched them. Sorry about that. I just looked at it. I do plan to finish the stories; it will be hard because I will be going to h.s. now. I promise that I will be finishing the stories and I will update soon. Have a nice day.


End file.
